


Love's Ingredients Are Us Two

by evelinaonline



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pixal - Freeform, Pixane, Zane - Freeform, so these two are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelinaonline/pseuds/evelinaonline
Summary: Pixal is still trying to learn her emotions, and most importantly, herself. One thing she is certain about though, is that she loves Zane - so of course, she's going to cook with him.





	Love's Ingredients Are Us Two

**Author's Note:**

> So you guys know I love Pixane~
> 
> I couldn't decide between fluff and angst, so I did both! This takes place sometime after Pixal gets her body up. It's up to you :D
> 
> As always, this is part of the Valentine's Week Challenge I am hosting on Tumblr. Here are the prompts!
> 
> Day One (Friday 8/2) - First Ninjago Ship  
> Day Two (Saturday 9/2) - Crack Ship / Rare Ship  
> Day Three (Sunday 10/2) - AU Ship  
> Day Four (Monday 11/2) - Never Thought I'd Ship  
> Day Five (Tuesday 12/2) - OC Ship  
> Day Six (Wednesday 13/2) - Favorite Canon Ship  
> Day Seven (Thursday 14/2) - Favorite Non-Canon Ship
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Pixal could never really grasp the concept of love. She knew she liked learning and engineering, but that was about it.

Until she met Zane.

It was when he appeared that she learned to understand love. Pixal loved the colors of the sunrise, the smell of fresh grass and lavender, the sound of clocks ticking and the texture of the leaves on the trees.

She also loved her friends, and her father, and Zane.

Pixal loved Zane.

And knowing he loved her back, that was Pixal's favourite thing. There was no one in the world she cared for more than him.

Which was why she was on board with helping him cook.

Hate was a concept Pixal was also still learning, but she was certain she  _disliked_ cooking - or rather, she disliked  _failing_ at cooking, which was more often that she would be willing to admit.

She remembered the first time she'd attempted to cook for the team, when Kai had called her soup worse than Cole's.  _The nerve of that guy_ , Pixal thought. She liked Kai, but he tended to be a bit dramatic at times.

Then again, that's what he claimed about her.

Regardless, Pixal was going to help Zane cook his special vegetable soup, whether Kai believed she could do it or not.

"Are you ready to start?"

Pixal looked at the entrance of the kitchen, where Zane was standing. He had went to the other room to get them aprons, and was now wearing his own pink one. Pixal couldn't help but chuckle at how neat he looked.

Zane smiled, handing her a long grey apron, which she put on without trouble. Making a knot behind her back was nothing compared to putting on the Samurai X suit.

"I'm sorry that you get the plain one - the guys have kind of decided that I am to wear the pink apron at all costs," Zane explained.

"Have they?" Pixal chuckled. "It fits you."

"Does it?" Zane asked, posing sillily. "You're lucky you'll be working with the best cook on board of this ship."

"I know," Pixal said, smiling warmly.

Zane walked over to the counter, where they had placed the ingredients beforehand: fresh onions, potatoes, carrots… Everything looked delicious already, and it wasn't even put together.

"Would you like to start by peeling the potatoes?" Zane suggested, offering Pixal a potato pealer.

Pixal took it, nodding. "I can do that."

"We'll see about that," Zane joked, starting to cut the cabbage into thinner pieces.

The recipe went smoothly for the most part. They managed to put all the ingredients together in a pot without any problems. There was a moment where Pixal almost added too much salt and paper - Zane ran across the kitchen to stop her - but in the end, the soup was ready to be served.

"Do you want to try it?" Zane offered, already putting some soup on the wooden ladle.

Pixal couldn't refuse, and after blowing at it for a few seconds, she let Zane bring the spoon to her lips.

She loved it.

"It tastes delightful!" Pixal exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear. "We should do this more often, don't you think so, Zane?"

No response.

"Zane?"

She looked over at Zane's side, who was looking into the pot with a saddened expression. Pixal knew that it wasn't the taste of the food bothering him.

"What's wrong?" she put a hand on his shoulder.

"My father taught me how to make this soup," Zane said before sighing.

"I see."

Pixal had never met Dr. Julien, but based on what Zane and her father had told her, he sounded like a great person. She could never imagine what it'd be like if her own father passed away.

"Your father would be so proud of you," Pixal said, squeezing his shoulder a bit tighter. "I don't see how anyone wouldn't."

"He would have loved you," Zane said, looking at her. "My father, he would have loved you."

"Really?"

Zane nodded, putting his hand on top of hers. "Really."

Pixal couldn't help but smile, and Zane leaned in closer to plant a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you," he said as he pulled her in for a hug.

Pixal didn't have to look him in the eyes to know that Zane meant it.

"I love you too."

And she meant it too.


End file.
